Destructivo
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Unas noches nos queríamos y quererla era como beber vodka mientras mordisqueabas cristales (doloroso hasta decir basta) Otras noches nos odiábamos y es que Rainbow Dash solo se dejaba querer por aquel que podía destruirla. Y yo destruía todo cuanto tocaba. Dark SoarinxDash, no apto para buscadores de ternura y cosas romanticas o tiernas


**Shadow: FINALMENTE, E VUELTO Y AL FIN PUEDO ESCIRBIR LUEGO DE UNA MIERDA DE SEMANA POR LA UNIVERSIDAD, y para lastima de muchos ( especialmente yo) solo les traigo esto por un buen tiempo, pues tengo un brazo fracturado y no me deja escribir puesto que fue mi brazo derecho y yo soy diestro, además de que el poco tiempo que tengo lo estoy dedicando a escribir fics con la escritura por voz de mi Iphone para mi adorado Fandom de Frozen ( Demándenme pero me encantan las historias que publicon hay -.-) como sea…. Luego de dos semanas, me di cuenta, ya van 3 meses desde la ultima vez que les traje algo de Hurt Confort, Angustia, Y Todas esas cosas sombrías que me encantan, asi que directo de uno de los rincones mas retorcidos de mi mente, les traigo este oneshot… si son de estómagos sensibles, nos les gusta el sufrimiento, y principalmente no les gustan los fics retorcidos, pues cordialmente los invito a darle click al adorable botón para salir de esta pagina, pues en serio, si estu solo fuera un poquito mas sexual, tendría que estar en el rating M, y si aun deciden quedarse, están firmando un contrato imaginario que me hace completamente inmune a cualquier demanda o grito o cualquier manera de odio y trauma que puedan sufrir por leer esto.**

Soarin P.O.V.

Rainbow Dash siempre se fijaba en las personas que mas daño podían hacerle, era como si intentase destruirse con cada relación, con cada beso, con cada caricia y con cada mirada.

Ella nunca se fijaba en mi y eso que gritaba, sonreía y reía por tonterías solo para que me viera por una vez. Para que sus hermosos ojos se clavara en mi y me reconocieran, no entendía porque ella solo me miraba de manera desdeñosa antes de perderse en su habitación de colores furiosos, olores prohibidos y sonidos estridentes y apenas rítmicos.

En esas ocasiones yo tan solo atinaba a contemplar la curvatura de su espalda enfundada por un corsé negro antes de sentarme en nuestro desgastado y polvoriento sofá, que rescatamos un día lluviosos tirado en la calle.

Rainbow Dash ponia su música a todo volumen y el olor al tabaco impregnaba cada rincón de la casa, yo solo sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que la musica hiciera estragos en mi sistema nervioso hasta que yo mismo dejaba de saber donde estaba o quien era.

Como ya he dicho Rainbow Dash siempre se fijaba en los chicos que más daño le podían hacer, eso era así. Desde que tenía uso de razón Rainbow Dash siempre estaba con algún chico de dudosa reputación, de ojos crueles y ademanes violentos.

Su primer novio/destructor de verdad peligroso fue uno de mis mejores amigos, un bastardo de la peor calaña existente en este podrido mundo. Su pasatiempo favorito era fantasear con la muerte de sus perfectos padres para quedar solo el y su hermana menor, encerrado en una habitación de color rojo carmesí que solo conseguía aumentar su parte sicótica.

Si te soy sincero, ni siquiera podía llegar a considerarse como novio de Rainbow Dash, pues él tan solo la miraba de vez en cuando, sin que sus ojos llegaran a enfocarla del todo sino que, realmente, siempre miraba detrás de Rainbow Dash, buscando casi con ansiedad unos ojos más claros y una figura más menuda que la de Rainbow Dash.

A ella le daba igual.

Le quería de manera enfermiza, cortante y casi neurótica. Creo que con eso tenía suficiente, ¿sabes? Creo que tenía bastante con saber que Dusk podía destruirla tan solo apretando las manos alrededor de su cuello (Algo que ya había intentando hacer más de una vez, el bastardo) Así que Rainbow Dash sonreía mientras le llamaba "Dusk", siempre con un tono placentero en su voz él, como el buen hijo de puta que era, giraba la cabeza en dirección contraria, una sádica sonrisa en el rostro de mármol, con sus ojos enfermos buscando casi con ansiedad a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy era la chica más bonita que existía, ¿sabes? Tenía los ojos aguamarinas, tan, tan amables que parecían leer tu alma, y el cabello rosa palido, como el algodón de azúcar, ella y Rainbow Dash eran uña y carne, mejores amigas. Luego regreso su hermado del internado donde fue enviado por sus padres y todo entre ellas se fue a la mierda Si la mirabas con detenimiento Fluttershy parecía un pequeño angel a la que su queridísimo hermano Dusk le había arrancado las alas de cuajo por gusto sin que ésta opusiera resistencia. A veces me la imagina, toda lánguida ella, encima de Dusk, con las caderas llenas de heridas en tanto las manos de Dusk la marcaban en lugares ocultos, a los que solo él podía acceder, y que ella estaba mas que feliz de dar esto de si para el.

Fluttershy era dulce, pegajosa como la miel y Rainbow Dash, en cambio, era ácido, era veneno. Y si te soy sincero no podía llegar a comprender porque Dusk prefería hundirse en lo dulce a dejarse morir en un mar de veneno.

Como ya he dicho Dusk ignoraba a Rainbow Dash hasta el infinito y más allá y de repente, de un dia para otro sus fantasías asesinas no fueron suficientes y las convirtió en realidad acabando con la existencia de sus padres, siendo condenado a un hospital psiquiátrico por un severo casos de psicosis y demencia, dejando una devastada pero aun enamorada Fluttershy atrás, Rainbow Dash decidió que era hora de encontrar un nuevo amor. Un nuevo asesino que pisoteara su maltrecho corazón hasta que de él solo quedaran fragmentos puntiagudos y sangrantes.

Lamentablemente para mí, lo encontró apenas unas semanas después de que Dusk desapareciera entre gritos y maldiciones. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque aquellas semanas fueron muy duras para mí.

Rainbow Dash pasó semanas enteras encerrada en su habitación, borracha, durmiendo entre botellas de absenta y cigarrillos a medio consumir (salió de la habitación en ropa interior, negra como la pasta de sus gafas, como el corazón de su exnovio y me dijo -Voy a salir- Ni siquiera me miró). Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla tan maltrecha y pequeñita, casi como un hada. Yo estaba preocupado, ¿bien? No quería que Rainbow Dash se ahogase en alcohol como había hecho Rarity (tan bonita y afilada como una planta carnívora. Su funeral había sido de lo más bonito, aunque no me pareció del todo bien que Twiligth y Pinkie Pie fueran a el, porque, maldita sea, ellas tenían la culpa de su corazon roto) Bueno, pues, aquella misma tarde, Rainbow Dash lo encontró (al nuevo chico, digo) en un parque de gente de dudosa salud mental, que reían a carcajadas mientras la droga iba y venía de un lado a otro.

El tipo se llamaba Flash Sentry. No voy a decir mucho de él porque, en verdad, no era un mal sujeto, solo que prefería estar revolcándose con cualquiera a la vez, antes que mirar más de dos veces a Rainbow Dash. (nunca lo entendí, porque Rainbow Dash era mucho más bonita que cualquiera de esas otras chicas)

Como comprenderás Rainbow Dash se enfado de gran manera, y se encerró en su habitación con la voz de Marilyn Manson como toda compañía. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, pues Rainbow Dash siempre se encerraba en su habitación cuando quería desahogarse, pero el funeral de Rarity aún estaba reciente en mi cabeza (¿recuerdas?) y tenía tanto, tanto miedo de perder a Rainbow Dash que una tarde entré en su habitación con paso firme. Si te soy sincero la había visto tropecientas veces desnuda pero, aquella vez, con el sol recortando su menuda figura, fue distinta. Fue como si algo hubiese hecho clic en mi cabeza. Yo sonreía antes de que ante mis ojos aparecieran millones de estrellas por el dolor (Rainbow Dash tenía una puntería envidiable y sabía dar donde más dolía. En mi caso, un despertador en los huevos)

Cuando desperté Rainbow Dash me miraba con una lacónica sonrisa dibujada en sus ojos de gata, mientras que su cuerpo de mujer estaba cubierto por una camisa de hombre (Y si no era mía, ¿de quién rayos era? No se lo pregunté, obviamente, no quería recibir un nuevo golpe.) La miré, entre dolido y cabreado, pero Rainbow Dash ignoró mi mirada "furibunda" e inclinándose sobre mi rostro me besó.

Por si no lo saben, Rainbow Dash me besaba cada dos por tres.

Pero esono significaba nada para ella

Rainbow Dash estuvo mucho tiempo sin novio lo que me resultaba beneficioso, para que nos vamos a engañar, pues ambos nos la pasábamos revolcándonos en tiempos como esos, Rainbow Dash era increíble. Cuando te sonreía te daban ganas de comerte su corazón, sus vísceras y a toda ella. Si te dejaba, claro, pues tenian un tremendo temperamento una vez enfadada

A lo que iba.

Cuando Rainbow Dash no encontraba a otro que la destruyera me miraba, sonreía y me dejaba tocarla. Pero jamás me llamaba con la ternura con que había hablado con Dusk y tampoco me miraba con los ojos anegados de deseo como lo había hecho con Flash sino que Rainbow Dash me acariciaba la mejilla con algo parecido a la ternura y volvía su mundo de princesa desencantada (el vodka corría por sus venas como si fuera su propia sangre)

Pero lo bonito duró poco y, claro, pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Conoció a Nate y el mundo y mis sueños de estar con ella se fueron a la mierda.

Nate era pintor, nunca sonreía y siempre, siempre, siempre miraba a Rainbow Dash como si ella fuese lo más bonito del universo (le odiaba con toda mi alma, en serio. Mi única meta era patearle la cara hasta que esas canicas que tenía por ojos se descolgaran de sus cuencas) Ni que decir hay que Rainbow Dash se enamoró de él en el preciso instante en el que le dijo con ojos carentes de cualquier tipo de sentimientos:

-Sé mi musa y te bañaré en colores.

Yo tan solo puede observar en silencio como ese estúpido hijo de puta se venía a vivir con nosotros.

Si hubiera podido le habría metido los pinceles y la paleta de colores por el culo (lástima no haberlo hecho).

Un día me encontré con Fluttershy en el supermercado (desde que Nate vivía con nosotros me había dado a comer de mas y necesitaba más dosis para soportar esa tortura) y la vi tan pequeñita y asustada que la tome de la mano con delicadeza y me la llevé a un parque cercano. Allí Fluttershy lloró en silencio con el pelo demasiado corto revoloteando alrededor de su cuello y sus lágrimas mojaron mi sudadera celeste sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada para evitarlo.

La toque con ternura en mitad del parque como si ella fuese a quebrarse de un momento a otro y Fluttershy, con los ojos cerrados, sonreía mientras suspiraba entre dientes un nombre que no era el mío (en mi mente ella no era más ella, sino un reflejo en llamas)

Hicimos el amor sin mirarnos a los ojos y al terminar no hubo rastros de sangre en mi espalda (Fluttershy se marchó a casa un poco más rota de lo que ya estaba)

Empecé a salir con Fluttershy el mismo día en el que Dash se dejó pintar desnuda

.

No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero nuestras vidas iban cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Dash cada vez bebía más (el Rainbow se perdió en el dolor de verla con otro), Nate se refugiaba en sus cuadros y en sus pinturas mientras sus ojos dejaban de enfocar con nitidez a Dash y yo no podía dejar de romper a Fluttershy con cada sonrisa.

Seguro que el bastardo de su hermano sonreía en su celda de almohadones.

Fluttershy apareció un día en casa, con una pequeña maleta en sus manos de ninfa (las medias de rejilla rotas y la camisa de Dusk cubriendo apenas sus piernas de porcelana) y una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

Dash la miró desde el sofá, con una botella de vodka en el regazo y las manos de Nate en lugares a los que ni debería aspirar.

Besé a Fluttershy con descaro. Los ojos fijos en Dash.

Fluttershy se quedó a vivir con nosotros y esa misma noche Dash le rompió la muñeca. Ella no dijo nada tan sólo clavó sus ojos en Dash antes de sonreír casi con maldad

Yo creo que Fluttershy quería que la destruyéramos.

Les informaré de que la convivencia no era nada agradable. Había pintura por todas lados y si no ibas con cuidado, te podías encontrar con escenas desagradables (encontrar a Nate con la cabeza entre las piernas de Dash no era lo que se dice una bonita escena)

A veces Dash se colaba en mi habitación, aprovechando que Nate dormía, y, frente a Fluttershy, me tocaba hasta que yo gemía su nombre (Fluttershy solo sonreía y sonreía) Luego Dash besaba mis labios casi con delicadeza y se marchaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero lo cierto es que si ocurría.

Lo cierto es que cada vez que ella entraba en la habitación mi mundo parecía volver a iluminarse y me olvidaba de Fluttershy, que dormitaba en un rincón de la habitación, con el cuerpo de porcelana cada vez más resquebrajado.

Lo cierto es que cada vez que Dash se marchaba de la habitación mi mundo (y el de ella) se volvía más oscuro y más frío y entonces Fluttershy se metía conmigo en la cama, enredaba sus delgadas piernas con las mías y apoyaba su cabecita en mi pecho para poder escuchar los latidos de mi corazón (pero lo cierto es que quería oír otro corazón pero…)

Pocas semanas después de que Fluttershy se viniera a vivir con nosotros nos enteramos de que Dusk se había suicidado. El muy bastardo se había abierto las muñecas con los dientes mientras los enfermeros intentaban detenerle ("Flutters" era lo que gritaba mientras la vida se le escapa de entre los dedos)

Fluttershy lloró en silencio, encogida en el rincón de siempre. Su pequeño cuerpo de porcelana haciéndose añicos con cada sollozo. Yo sólo podía mirarla desde el quicio de la puerta, con Dash agarrada a mi cintura y su risa de maniática taladrando mis oídos mientras repetía una y otra vez:

-Sabía que lo iba a hacer. Lo sabía. Siempre lo he sabido-creo que ni ella misma se dio cuenta de que había comenzando a llorar.

Nate ni siquiera se inmutó. Permaneció sonriendo, en mitad del salón, con su lienzo a medio terminar, como si el dolor que se adueñaba de la casa con nuestra respiración (Dash, Fluttershy y yo nos volvimos uno) no significara nada para él.

Como iba a saber yo que esa era su forma de escapar de la realidad.

Dash y yo nos encerramos con Fluttershy en mi habitación y allí, con caricias y besos intentamos devolver poco a poco a nuestra frágil muñeca de porcelana a la realidad, pero, por más que lo intentábamos, no lo conseguíamos. Era como si Fluttershy se empeñara en permanecer en ese doloroso mundo de recuerdos color negro (como el corazon de ese maldito; del la otra mitad de Fluttershy según ella misma lo decia)

Su rostro de princesa se fue marchitando poco a poco y sus ojos, que antes parecían leer tu alma, se volvieron opacos y tristes. Sus labios eran incapaces de formar una sonrisa y sus manos permanecían en todo momento en el suelo, junto a ella, rozando nuestros cuerpos (el de Dash y el mío) sin llegar a percibir el calor que emanaba de ellos.

Le hicimos el amor cada noche, cada mañana. Dash le susurraba dulces palabras al oído mientras mis manos recorrían su delgado cuerpo y luego, cuando nos volvíamos uno, Dash besaba sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y enterraba sus manos en su corta melena rosa, buscando un tipo de respuesta por parte de Fluttershy.

Pero fue inútil, porque en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, Fluttershy fue consciente de la realidad y supo que su hermano jamás volvería a quererla, a tocarla, a besarla. Supo que yo no servía para acariciarla y que Dash no servía para curarla.

Se sintió triste porque Fluttershy solo sabía llorar mientras Dash y yo la queríamos.

Muchas semanas después, una noche, Dash y yo decidimos salir de la habitación, aunque fuera unos míseros segundos, para desprendernos de la tristeza que parecía corroernos por dentro.

Esa misma noche nos dimos cuenta de que Nate se había ido. No había pinturas en el salón, ni lienzos a medio terminar. No había pinceles rotos tirados por el suelo ni manchas de pintura en el sofá. No había ojos negros que nos miraran, desde el umbral de la puerta, sin vernos realmente. Nate no estaba y el salón parecía un poco más frío. (nos dejó un regalo)

Allí, en mitad del salón, erigido con orgullo, descansaba un lienzo, un cuadro. El único que Nate había sido capaz de terminar. La imagen era clara. Dash y yo nos besábamos mientras todo a nuestro alrededor se hacía pedazos, como si todo lo que tocáramos fuera del más frágil cristal (en cierto modo Nate tenía razón)

Esa vez Dash no se encerró en su habitación sino que se trasladó por completo a la mía y los tres (Fluttershy, Dash y yo) dormíamos abrazados en el suelo, rodeados por botellas vacías de absenta y de vodka, con el silencio como todo compañero.

Las cosas no iban bien, tan solo había que vernos. Despojos de lo que un día fueron humanos que bebían y follaban hasta que no daban más de sí, hasta que los ojos se les llenaban de lágrimas y la garganta se les desgarraba de tanto gritar "Socorro"

Fluttershy cada vez se rompía más y llegó un punto en el que ni siquiera nos dejaba tocarla, besarla o respirar su mismo aire. Nos echaba de la habitación en silencio, mirándonos con esos ojos tan escalofriantes que tenía desde que Dusk se marchó de su lado, y Dash y yo nos resignábamos y la dejábamos sola porque, al fin y al cabo, nosotros también necesitábamos alejarnos de ella y del dolor que desprendía por cada poro de su piel.

Cuando eso sucedía Dash y yo nos sentábamos en nuestro destartalado sofá y, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, ambos observábamos el cuadro de Nate, que descansaba en el mismo lugar en el que lo habíamos encontrado.

Así noche tras noche.

A veces Dash apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y su respiración se volvía errática en cuanto los sollozos se escapaban de sus labios de princesa maltratada.

Otras veces era yo el que dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su regazo y, mientras ella acariciaba mi pelo, yo hablaba y hablaba sin parar..

Ella nunca contestaba tan solo continuaba acariciando mi coronilla, con movimientos casi autómatas y cuando ninguno de los dos podía más yo levantaba la cabeza y me adueñaba de sus labios casi con rabia, casi buscando hacerla tanto daño como el que ella me había hecho a mí cada vez que desdeñaba mis sentimientos.

Yo agarraba sus caderas mientras ella clavaba las uñas en mi espalda.

Su espalda se arqueaba mientras mi lengua se deslizaba por su esternón.

Yo gemía su nombre mientras ella suspiraba el mío.

Fluttershy se fue una noche de esas. Llovía a mares y yo tan solo sabía gritar el nombre de Dash.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Salimos a buscarla y recorrimos cada callejón mientras la lluvia empapaba nuestra ropa. La larga melena de Dash se adhería a su rostro mientras sus ojos buscaban con desesperación la figura de Fluttershy (por si no lo sabían, Dash la quería, mucho.) No parecía importarla estar calada hasta los huesos y, a decir verdad, a mí tampoco me importaba.

Lo único importante en ese instante era encontrar a Fluttershy. Llevarla de vuelta a casa y con palabras dulces arreglarla lo mejor posible para que no volviera a sufrir.

Lo importante era abrazarla, limar sus asperezas y cuidarla de todos los horrores que el mundo parecía tener preparados para ella.

Lo importante era quererla, como nadie jamás la había querido nunca y como solo Dash y yo sabríamos hacerlo.

Nunca más supimos de Fluttershy, pero no hacía falta ser un lince para averiguar donde estaba porque era lo que temíamos desde que habíamos salido de casa corriendo, como alma que lleva el diablo, sin preocuparnos si quiera de vestirnos correctamente o de calzarnos.

No, no había que ser muy listo para saber donde estaba.

Había ido a encontrarse con su hermano (para que él la quisiera en el infierno)

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya habían pasado dos años desde esa tragedia que marcó nuestras vidas para siempre…

Rainbow Dash (el Rainbow volvió en cuanto ella volvió a sonreír) continuó con su rutina de siempre, solo que no, porque ya no buscaba fuera de casa a alguien que la destruyera sino que se conformaba con refugiarse en mis brazos mientras yo susurraba cosas inconexas en su oído, con los ojos fijos en el rincón donde Fluttershy había estado agonizando tanto tiempo.

Unas noches nos queríamos y quererla era como beber vodka mientras mordisqueabas cristales (doloroso hasta decir basta)

Otras noches nos odiábamos y es que Rainbow Dash solo se dejaba querer por aquel que podía destruirla.

Y yo destruía todo cuanto tocaba.

**No estoy seguro de que se me metió para escribir esto, supongo que es lo que sale cuando dejas salir todo tu stress y malas vibras al escribir, espero sus comentarios, buenos, malos, constructivos y despreciativos en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos la proxima**


End file.
